A traditional wooden hanger as shown in FIGS. 1, 2 comprises a frame made up of two arms mortised together with help of glue, but it takes substantial time in processing and wastes wooden material to be cut off. Nevertheless, the hanger gives a feeling of naturalness and simplicity, is able to endure a large weight of clothing such as an overcoat or a suit, and so it is still popular.